Here Without You
by oOoCris-chanoOo
Summary: Estou aqui sem você amor. Mas você continua em minha mente solitária. Eu penso em você amor. E sonho com você o tempo todo. Estou aqui sem você. Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos. E esta noite só existe você e eu. .::Song fic::.


_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Eu só pego os personagens emprestados sem pedir... __=3_

_**Here without You**_

_**Aqui sem você**_

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_Cem dias me fizeram mais velho_

_Desde a última vez que vi seu lindo rosto_

_Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio_

_E eu não creio que possa te olhar do mesmo jeito._

_Mas todas as milhas que nos separam_

_Elas desaparecem agora enquanto estou sonhando com seu rosto._

Caminhava em direção aos enormes portões de Konoha. Assim que adentrou a enorme vila da Folha, foi recebido por um abraço de seu autodenominado melhor amigo, Kakashi pousou a mão sobre seu ombro, num gesto de afeto, tantos outros shinobis que estudou consigo também estavam presentes, sentiu falta de um par de calorosos olhos cor de jade;

_- Naruto, onde está a Sakura?_

Os olhos daquele que considerava um irmão se entristeceram, olhou ao redor e todos estavam de cabeça baixa, Ino começou a chorar baixinho, sendo amparada por Shikamaru.

Buscou o olhar de seu ex-sensei, este apenas sacudiu a cabeça de leve, indicando que o seguisse e assim o fez.

_- O que aconteceu Kakashi? Onde está a Sakura?_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only you and me_

_Estou aqui sem você amor_

_Mas você continua em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você amor_

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Estou aqui sem você_

_Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite só existe você e eu._

Mais uma vez Kakashi maneou a cabeça, agora ele reconhecia o local onde estava; o antigo campo de treinamento, em frente à pedra memorial, Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao ler o nome de sua ex-companheira, não podia acreditar no destino de sua amiga. O que havia acontecido? Imaginou que Naruto a protegeria, afinal, era isso que ele gritava aos ventos, não era?

Tombou em frente à pedra, esticou sua mão até tocar o nome da rosada, o clima mudou drasticamente, raios e relâmpagos cruzavam o céu agora cinzento. As gotas de chuva molhavam-lhe o rosto, somente quando uma gota salgada tocou-lhe o lábio, foi que percebeu que chorava, suas lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas de chuva. Socou o solo gramado e gritou. Seu coração pesava a ponto de doer. Levou uma mão ao peito e assim que ergueu seu rosto para olhar novamente a pedra, sua visão ainda turva pelas lágrimas, conseguiu distinguir a silhueta de seu irmão, ali em meio às árvores. Era impossível ele estar ali, ele estava morto, e assim como ele fez quando mais novo Itachi lhe mostrou a morte da rosada.

Quando a rosada estava prestes a levar o golpe final, Sasuke gritou por seu nome.

Sentou-se suado e ofegante na cama, a pouco mais de uma semana estava tendo aquele pesadelo, no próximo mês faria um ano que ela estava desaparecida, uma missão na semana anterior ao seu retorno levou Sakura a uma vila oculta, alguns dos shinobis enviados junto a ela haviam sido encontrados mortos, o que levava todos a acreditar que com Sakura não foi diferente.

Vestiu uma roupa qualquer, e sem se dar ao trabalho de descer até o andar de baixo, pulou a janela embrenhando-se na noite fria e escura de outono. Não sabia o caminho que estava fazendo, apenas deixou que suas pernas o guiassem. Elevou seu olhar e logo viu a sua frente o banco onde havia deixado-a desacordada há cinco anos com uma simples palavra de agradecimento, quando não teve coragem de dizer o que realmente sentia.

_The miles just keep rolling_

_Is the people leave a way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as be we go_

_A distância continua aumentando_

_Enquanto as pessoas deixam de se falar_

_Dizem que esta vida está sobrecarregada_

_Mas espero que isso melhore com o passar do tempo_

Sentou-se naquele lugar de tantas recordaçõess, agora várias lembranças vieram-lhe à mente, quando acordou na ponte do país da Névoa, onde Sakura se debruçava sobre ele, a lembrança de seu rosto contorcido em dor o atordoou, outras lembranças lhe vieram à mente, agora na entrada da prova chuunin, percebeu que ela estava insegura onde num dos raros momentos foi gentil com ela, dizendo-lhe que ela tinha a mente mais brilhante do grupo. Sorriu com a lembrança.

Depois de tanto tempo, ficava remoendo o passado, assim como fizera quando seu clã foi morto, vivia no passado, nunca enxergou o futuro e imaginava que se assim o fizesse, Sakura estaria nele, e agora que ela não estava ali, o mínimo que poderia fazer era viver no passado mais uma vez, afinal, seu futuro estava entrelaçado ao da Haruno e já que ela não estava, não haveria futuro para planejar.

Mais uma lembrança tomou conta de seus pensamentos, agora eles estavam na floresta da morte, Orochimaru pronto para atacá-los, Naruto estava desacordado, seu medo o dominou, mas foi as duras palavras de Sakura que o fizeram acordar e perceber que nunca seria forte deixando o medo controlá-lo. Foi quando Orochimaru lhe mordeu, cedendo-lhe o selo amaldioçoado, com a dor que estava sentindo, entrelaçou seus dedos ao de Sakura, logo caindo desacordado em seu colo.

Olhou para sua mão, o toque suave da macia mão de Sakura parecia ainda estar presente, sua mão formigou, queria poder sentir de novo o contato da rosada, ouvir sua voz lhe chamando de _Sasuke-kun, _do mesmo jeito doce que costumava fazer.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

_Estou aqui sem você amor_

_Mas você continua em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você amor_

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Estou aqui sem você_

_Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite, somos só você e eu_

_E esta noite garota, somos só você e eu._

Recostou-se no banco, fechou seus olhos e uma das mais revoltantes imagens lhe vieram à mente. Viu Sakura ferida, defendendo a ele e Naruto contra o trio do Som, o sacrifício que teve que fazer para que nada lhes acontecessem.

Mas o pior foi ver aqueles olhos derramando lágrimas para fazê-lo parar, a expressão de dor em sua linda face não combinava com a face normalmente sorridente de Sakura. Ela não queria vê-lo se transformando num monstro e ele agradeceu ali mesmo por não ter sido ela a encontrá-lo no Vale do Fim.

As lembraças que tomaram-lhe a cabeça dessa vez parecia que eram as que ela estava sempre machucada, pois logo a imagem dela sendo esmagada por um 'braço' de areia de Gaara, também durante a prova chuunin lhe assustou. Quase perdera a rosada naquele dia, e também naquele dia, confessou a Naruto que não suportaria ver aqueles que lhe eram importantes machucados.

Mas quem acabou salvando sua companheira foi Naruto, ele nada pode fazer a não ser assistir. Sakura achando que seu salvador havia sido ele, lhe agradeceu e este lhe contando que na verdade fora Naruto que a salvara, viu o olhar de admiração que Sakura dera a Naruto, fora primeira – e única – vez que sentira ciúmes.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_Tudo que eu sei, e qualquer lugar aonde eu vá_

_Isso se torna mais difícil, mas eu não vou desistir do meu amor_

_E quando o último cair, e quando tudo estiver dito e feito_

_Isso se tornará mais difícil, mas eu não vou desistir do meu amor_

Outras tantas lembranças vieram à mente, já não sabia se estava ou não sonhando, assim que suas lembranças se acabaram, ficou decepcionado, pois passou muito tempo fora, não a viu se tornar a grande ninja que todos tinham orgulho.

Sentiu a aproximação de alguém, porém, o chakara lhe era familiar e assim que o reconheceu, inclinou sua cabeça para a entrada de Konoha. Lá estava ela, uma de suas mãos estava segurando um ferimento no braço, levantou-se e encarou a garota à sua frente.

-_Sasuke, já é tarde. O que você está fazendo aqui?Volte para casa e durma. _– Sua voz estava fraca, quase que um sussurro

_- Para entrar na vila tem que passar por aqui... _– Respondeu o moreno, agora com um sorriso presente nos lábios.

_- Volte para casa e durma... _– Devolveu o sorriso.

Agora o moreno se aproximou dela, viu a dificuldade dela para se manter em pé, passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura da Haruno, sustentando seu corpo, sua mão livre acariciou o rosto da rosada, esta somente fechou os olhos, apreciando o suave carinho.

_- Não posso... Eu já devo estar sonhando e nunca mais quero acordar, Sakura._

Uma fina lágrima escorreu pela face alva da jovem kunoichi, seus lábios foram tomados de forma carinhosa pelo Uchiha, num beijo calmo e cheio de sentimentos não ditos, mas que no fundo não precisariam ser pronunciados por palavras.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

_Estou aqui sem você amor_

_Mas você continua em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você amor_

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Estou aqui sem você_

_Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite, somos só você e eu_

_E esta noite garota, somos só você e eu._

_**Owari...**_

**Momento **_**"Olha eu aqui" **_**on**

E ai, pessoas... O que acharam da minha primeira songfic?

Espero que tenham gostado, até que eu escrevi rápido essa, só peguei a letra e o resto saiu... e espero que tenha saido algo que preste... XD

(alguém ao fundo: _Um milagre aconteceu! Pela primeira vez ela começou a escrever uma fic e terminou no mesmo dia... ¬¬)_

Hey! Quem disse isso? Õ.õ

Ah, deixa pra lá...

**AMO **essa música! Quem puder, leia escutando a música ou escutem a música depois, vale MUITO a pena! Pra quem não sabe é _Here Without You _do _3 Doors Down_

So...

Acho que é só isso...

Curtinha mas achei _bunitinha! _:B

Ih, até rimou! =P

Bjinhus e até a próxima fic...

Até lá... .

**Momento **_**"Olha eu aqui" **_**off**


End file.
